Dave & Sébastian
by MrBloodline
Summary: Sebofsky, un couple hors du commun.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut a tous. Petit fanfics sur Karofsky et Sébastian. Un couple que j'adore.**

**Je ne possède rien, la série appartient a Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy ( je vous aime les mecs !).**

« Cela va faire 3 jours que je suis sortie de l'hôpital. Ma mère ne m'adresse plus un mot. Heureusement mon père est la. Et aussi Kurt, même s'il a rejetter mes sentiments envers lui, il a accepter d'être mon ami, et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Je fut tiré de mes pensées par de léger coup porté a ma porte.

_- Entrez._

Le visiteur s'exécuta. Je reconnu le mec que j'avais abordé au scandals. Mais il avais quelque chose de changé. Il avais des cernes sous les yeux et toutes traces du sourire qu'il abordé lors de notre dernière rencontre avais disparu.

_- Bonjour Dave._

_- Bien. Sébastian, c'est bien ça._

_-Tu vas bien ?_

_- Mieux que toi apparemment._

Ma réponse avais été un peu dure mais sincère. Il étais vraiment dans un sale état.

-_ Ouais. J'ai pas beaucoup dormit depuis que … j'ai appris … oh putain …_

Et il se mit a pleurer. Le même mec qui m'avais envoyé chier comme une merde au scandals était en larmes la, devant moi.

_- Je suis désolé Dave.. Putain t'imagine pas comme je regrette … je suis trop con , trop con, trop con …._

Ok. Il me fait vraiment de la peine là.

_- Hey. Sébastian, écoute moi. Tu m'écoute là ?_

Il hocha la tête pour répondre positivement a ma question.

_- C'est pas ta faute ok ? C'est pas ta faute si j'ai voulu … enfin tu voit. Mais ce que tu m'a dit m'a blesser. Sache le._

_- J'en pensait pas un mot Dave. J'te jure que j'en pensais pas un mots …_

_- C'est bon Sébastian. Ça n'a plus d'importance._

_- Pour moi si. J'avais pas a dire ça. Je regrette sincèrement._

_- Oublions ça, ok ?_

Il sécha les dernières larmes coulant sur ses joues et me regarda dans les yeux.

_- Ok. Bon je dois y aller._

_- Attends !_

_- Oui ?_

_- Merci. Pour les régionales. Ça m'a touché, vraiment. Désolé que vous aillaient perdus …_

_- Je me fout complètement d'avoir perdu les régionales. Je suis heureux que t soit en vie Dave. Je me le serais jamais pardonné si jamais tu … enfin bref. Prend bien soins de toi Dave._

Il me serra la main et sortit. Je m'allongea sur mon lit, retournant a mes pensées. Oui, décidemment, la vie n'est pas si pourri que ça.

**Voilà ! Fin du premier chapitre ! En espérant que ça vous plaises.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième Chapitre ! Encore une fois je m'excuse pour les fautes.**

_« Deux semaine se sont écoulées depuis la visite de Sébastian. Ma mère est partie de la maison. C'est peut être mieux comme sait qui sait. Même si ça fait mal. »_

La sonnerie de mon portable attira mon attention. J'avais espéré que ce soit un message de Kurt. Et ben non. Numéro inconnu. J'ouvrit quand même le message, par curiosité.

_- Hey Dave. C'est Sébastian. Comment sa va ?_

_- Ha, salut. Bien. Et toi ?_

_- Bien, bien. Un café ça te dit ?_

J'hésita quelques instants. Un café, avec lui ? Oh et puis merde, pourquoi pas après tout. Kurt me répète sans arrêt que je doit rencontrer du monde.

_- Ouais, ça me dit._

_- Lima Bean dans une demi heure ? __  
_

_- Ca marche._

Je me prépara rapidement avant de prévenir mon père de mon départ. Une fois arrivé au Lima Bean je constata que Sébastian était déjà là et qu'il m'attendais a une table. Je le rejoignit donc.

_- Salut toi. Merci d'être venu._

_- C'est pas mon genre de poser des lapins Seb. Tu permet que je t'apelle Seb ?_

_- Pas de soucis. Quelque chose te tracasse, je me trompe ?_

Et merde. Il est fort pour avoir deviner en moins de 10 seconde.

_- Ma mère s'est barré de chez moi. Elle ne voulait pas d'un fils gay apparemment. Heureusement que mon père me soutient, sinon c'est moi qui serait partie._

_- Oh. J'en suis désolé Dave vraiment. _

_- C'est la vie. On y peut pas grand-chose. De toute faon c'est pas la première personne a me tourner le dos. Même mon soit disant meilleur ami ne m'adresse plus la parole._

_- Celui qui n'est plus ton ami ne l'a jamais été comme dit le proverbe._

_- Exact. Au moins mon père m'aime comme je suis. Et puis j'ai mon ami Kurt._

_- Et moi aussi. Si tu a le moindre problème, surtout hésite pas._

_- Merci mec. _

_- SMYTHE !_

Cette voix. Cela faisait longtemps que je l'avais plus entendu. Santana Lopez se tenais devant nous, les bras croisés sur son torses, fixant Sébastian d'un air dégouté.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fout avec lui Karofsky ? Il t'emmerde encore ?_

_- En fait on prenait juste un café entre ami quand tu a débarquer et gâcher ma journée qui avais tellement bien commencer pourtant._

Il est fou ? Il veut vraiment se faire tuer par Santana …

_- C'est bon Santana. On est pote lui est moi. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?_

_- Et ben je suis sortie du placard aussi. Et je suis en couple avec Brittany._

_- La pauvre … _

_- Ta gueule Smythe. Et toi, tu deviens quoi ?_

_- Pas grand-chose. Ma mère s'est barré de la maison, mais maon père m'accepte. C'est déjà ça._

_- Dur … moi aussi tu sais, ma grand-mère ne veut plus me voir._

_- Je compatit. _

_- Bref … Prend soins de toi Karofsky. Et quand a toi Smythe, t'avise pas de faire une connerie ou je te jure que je te castre, pigé ?_

Et sur ces mots elle s'en alla.

_- Conasse._

_- C'est quoi le problème entre vous deux ?_

_- Rivalité Warblers - New Directions avant les régionales. _

_- Mais puisque vous êtres plus en compétition, pourquoi elle t'en veut encore ?_

_- J'ai… comment dire … ? Accidentellement blesser Blaine._

_- Le copain de Kurt ?_

_- Ouais. Le copain de Kurt._

Il dit ces derniers mots d'un air un peu sombre, mais je ne posa pas de questions, après tout ça me regarder pas tant que ça.

_- Dit moi Dave …_

_- Oui ?_

_- Pourquoi tu m'a accoster dans ce bar ? Je veut dire, pourquoi moi en fait _?

Je rougis légèrement a sa question.

_- Ben … t'est plutôt pas mal …_

Il rit légèrement a ma réponse.

_- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Merci._

_- Oh sa va … je sait que ma technique de drague étais nulle a chier …_

_- Bof, pas tant que ça. Au moins t'a étais direct. Tu m'a pas fait perdre mon temps._

_- Alors pourquoi tu m'a dit toutes ces choses ?_

_- Parce que j'étais malheureux._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Vraiment._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Pour avoir blesser Blaine. _

_- Je voit. T'en pince pour lui pas vrai ?_

_- En quelques sorte._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus ?_

_- Huuuuuuuuum. Et bien déjà il est très sexy. Mais surtout, il a ce truc, qui fait qu'on s'attache immédiatement a lui. Et puis il chante vraiment très bien, ce qui est pas négligeable non plus._

_- Ouais je vois le genre._

Pas étonnant que Kurt le préfère a moi. A coté de lui, de quoi j'ai l'air ? D'un pauvre abruti qui a préféré s'en prendre a la personne qu'il aime plutôt qu'agir en homme et m'accepter tel que je suis.

_- Allons , ne tire pas cette tête. Tu trouvera bien quelque un toi aussi._

_- Ouais , j'espère bien …_

_- Tu doit prendre confiance en toi. Accepter le fait d'être gay. Ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre tu sait ? _

_- Persécuter les autres en faisant semblant d'être ce que je suis pas par contre …_

_- On l'emmerde le passé. Maintenant tout ce qui compte c'est le présent. Juste le présent ok ?_

_- Ok._

_- Je doit te laisser maintenant. Ça a été un plaisir de te voir en tout cas. _

_- Moi aussi Seb._

Sur ces mots, il me salua et je rentra chez moi. Je passa la soirée allonger sur mon lit, dans mes pensées jusqu'à être a nouveau tiré de mes pensées par mon portable. Message de Kurt. Je m'empressa de l'ouvrir.

_- Met toi a ta fenêtre._

Je m'exécuta et ouvrit ma fenêtre. Kurt était devant ma maison, accompagné de Sébastian.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites la vous deux ?_

_- On voulait de faire une petite surprise. Je tiens a préciser que c'était l'idée de Sébastian. Comme quoi il est pas si con …_

_- Rappelle toi que c'est pour lui que je fait ça, pas pour toi._

_- Bref. Cette chanson est pour toi Dave. _

Il actionna un bouton sur la radio qu'il tenait a sa main et la musique commenca. Il commença a chanter :

**Kurt : **_Hold up, Hold on. _(Relève-toi, tiens bon.)

_Don't be scared. _(N'aie pas peur)

_You'll never change what's been and gone. _(Tu ne changeras jamais ce qui a été et ce qui est arrivé)

_May your smile. _(Puisse ton sourire)

_**Sebastian : **__may your smile. _(Puisse ton sourire)

_**Kurt : **__Shine on. _(Rayonner à jamais )

_**Sébastian : **__Shine on. _(Rayonner à jamais )

_**Kurt : **__Don't be scared. _(N'aie pas peur)

_**Sébastian: **__don't be scared. _(N'aie pas peur)

_**Kurt: **__Your destiny may keep you warm. _(Ta destinée peut te garder au chaud)

_**Les deux: **_

_Cos all of the stars _(Car toutes les étoiles)

_Are fading away _(Sont en train de perdre de leur éclat)

_Just try not to worry _(Essaye simplement de ne pas t'inquiéter)

_You'll see them some day _(Tu les reverras un jour)

_Take what you need _(Prend ce dont tu as besoin)

_And be on your way _(Et sois sur ton chemin)

_And stop crying your heart out _(Et arrête de pleurer à chaudes larmes)

_**Sébastian: **__Get up _(Lève-toi)

_**Kurt: **__Get up _(Lève-toi)

_**Sébastian: **__Come on _(Viens)

_**Kurt: **__Come on _(Viens )

_**Sébastian: **__Why're you scared ? _(Pourquoi as-tu peur ?)

_**Kurt: **__I'm not scared _(Je n'ai pas peur)

_**Sébastian: **_You'll never change what's been and gone (Tu ne changeras jamais ce qui a été et ce qui arrivé)

_**Les deux: **_

_Cos all of the stars_

_Are fading away_

_Just try not to worry_

_You'll see them some day_

_Take what you need_

_And be on your way_

_And stop crying your heart out._

Les mot me manquèrent pour exprimer ce que je ressentait a ce moment là. J'étais sincèrement touché par la chanson, encore plus venant de la part de Sébastian.

_- Alors ça t'a plus ? _me dit Séb.

_- Merci, merci … vraiment …_

_- Tant mieux. On va te laisser maintenant. A plus Beau Gosse._

Et ils s'en allèrent après m'avoir fait un léger signe de la main. Quand a moi, je retourna m'allonger dans mon lit, avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

**Voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre ! La chanson que chantent Kurt et Sébastian est Stop Crying Your Heart Out d'Oasis.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey ! Nouveau chapitre ! il est très court, j'en suis désolé mais je me rattraperai au prochain promis ! Merci a tous pour vos reviews ! :)_**_  
_

_« Je dois voir Kurt aujourd'hui. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il a chanté avec Seb. J'espère qu'il va bien. »_

Il est la, il m'attend. Mais lui, d'habitude si rayonnant semble avoir perdu de son éclat. Quelque chose cloche, et j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir ce que c'est.

_- Salut Dave._

_- Salut. _

Je m'assit en face de lui.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Hein ? Oh rien, rien …_

_- Te fout pas de moi Kurt. Y'a quelque chose qui vas pas, ça se voit. Dit moi ce qui se passe._

Il baissa la tête d'un air triste.

_- Blaine et moi on s'est disputer. Il croit que le trompe. Avec toi ?_

Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Le petit ami parfait qui devient jaloux. Comme si il avait quelque chose a craindre. C'est ridicule. Complètement ridicule.

_- Il tient a toi, c'est pour ça._

_- Moi aussi je tient a lui. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte …._

_- Rejoint le._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tu m'a très bien entendu ?_

_- Dave, je …_

_- VAS-Y. Idiot._

Il se leva de sa chaise et s'apretta a partir.

_- Merci Dave._

Il s'en alla et je rentra chez moi. Le lendemain je me réveilla avec une idée bien précise : avoir une discussion avec Blaine. Bien sûr je n'allait pas user de la violence, simplement discuter. Et pour cela j'allais devoir retourner a Mc Kingley.

Je n'étais pas super a l'aise de retourner dans mon ancien lycée, mais il le fallait bien. Une fois arrivé devant le bâtiment, je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage.

_- Courage Dave. Tu parle a Blaine et tu t'en vas. C'est juste un aller-retour, ça va bien se passer. _Me dit-je a moi-même.

Je poussa la porte et pénétra a l'intérieur. Je sentit immédiatement quelques regards sur moi, mais je décida de les ignorer. Je n'avais pas le temps pour ça. Je ne mit pas longtemps a trouver Blaine , qui était devant son casier. Je m'approcha et lui tapota l'épaule pour lui signaler ma présence.

_- Hey._

_- Karofsky._

_- Faut qu'on parle en privée._

Il hocha la tête et m'indiqua a le suivre. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une salle de classe vide.

_- Alors, tu veut quoi Dave ?_

Son ton était loin d'être amical mais je n'y fit pas attention.

_- Il ne se passe rien entre Kurt et moi._

_- Écoute moi bien Dave. Kurt a peut être pardonné ce que tu lui a fait parce qu'il est trop gentil pour t'en vouloir. Mais moi j'oublie rien ok ? Rien du tout ! Et savoir que mon petit ami traîne avec son ancien bourreau, ça me fout les boules !_

_- C'est Toi qui va m'écouter Blaine Anderson. Tu crois que je suis fier de mes actes ? Tu crois que je ne me sens pas coupable ? Tu veut savoir ce que ça me fait de repenser a ce que k'a fait a Kurt ? Ça me rend malade, j'ai envie de gerber quand j'y repense. J'arrive a peine a me regarder dans un miroir. Je ne nie pas que je l'aime, mais lui, il t'aime TOI. Alors joue pas au con Blaine. Tu risquerai de le perde. _

Je marqua une pause et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_- Je te jure que je ne lui ferait aucun mal. Et je n'essaierai pas non plus de tenter quoi que ce soit avec lui. Il ne veut pas de moi, j'ai bien compris le message alors je vais pas insister._

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira longuement.

_- Je suis qu'un pauvre idiot. Je sais très bien qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous deux. Mais il va bientôt partir pour New York et moi, je serais ici … et ça me met un peu les nerfs a cran. Je .. Je suis désolé Dave. _

_- C'est pas a moi que tu devrais présenter des excuses._

_- Oui, t'as raison … _

Il sembla gêner de la situation, mais continuer a soutenir mon regard.

_- Tu va revenir a Mc Kingsley ?_

_- Non je prend des cours a domicile. Je suis pas encore prêt a revenir dans un lycée …_

_- Je comprend t'inquiète pas. Moi aussi j'ai vécu ça quand on tabasser au bal de promo de mon ancien lycée._

_- C'est moche que les agissent comme ça hein ? Dire que c'était mon cas …_

_- Laisse tomber, c'est plus important maintenant._

_- Ouais. Bon, je vais te laisser maintenant. Bonne journée Blaine._

_- Attend. Juste une dernière chose._

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Ne fait pas confiance a Sébastian._

**Fin du chapitre ! Je met le prochain aussi rapidement que possible !**


	4. Chapter 4

**4éme chapitre. Encore une fois je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes …. **

**Bonne lecture. ^^**

_« Ne fait pas confiance à Sébastian. »_

Ces mots résonnent encore dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passer entre Blaine & Seb pour qu'il lui en veuille autant ? Et pourquoi devrais-je ne pas faire confiance à Seb ? Hormis ce qu'il a dit au scandal's, il a toujours était sympa avec moi. Je ne sait plus quoi penser enfaîte …

_« Nouveau message de Sebastian »_

Quand on parle du loup …

_**Sébastian: **__Hey beau gosse. Comment sa va ? ;) _

_**Dave: **__Va vraiment falloir que tu me trouve un autre surnom mec. J'vais bien et toi ?_

_**Sébastian: **__Bien. Tu voit qu'on se voit ? _

_**Dave: **__Ouai, on a cas se rejoindre au park._

_**Sébastian: **__Le park ? Ça fait un peu pédé ça non ?_

_**Dave: **__… _

_**Sébastian: **__Ok, Ok. Je suis pas fier de cette vanne du tout. _

_**Dave: **__T'es con quand tu t'y met sérieux._

_**Sébastian: **__Sa vaaaaaaaaa. C'étais pourri je sais. Ok, pour le park_.

**Dave: **Super. A dans un quart d'heure.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous nous étions rejoins au dit parc.

_- « Davinou !_

_- Oh putain Séb, t'es lourd avec tes surnoms !_

_- Rolala … t'es de mauvais poil non ?_

_- Naaaaaaaan. Mais sérieux , Davinou quoi … _

_- D'accord, d'accord. J'arrête._

_- Merci. »_

C'est le moment de lui poser la fameuse questions qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment.

- «_ Seb_ ? Demandais -je d'un ton peu assuré

_- Ouuuuuui ? Me répondit-t-il avec son éternel sourire._

_- Qu'est-ce que qui s'est passer avec Blaine ? »_

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

_- Pourquoi tu veut savoir ça._

_- Il m'a dit de pas te faire confiance. Je ne vais l'écouter, mais j'aimerai juste que tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passer. Ensuite on reviens plus la dessus. _

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira légèrement.

_- « Les New Directions voulaient faire du Michael Jackson au régionales. Je l'ai su grâce a Blaine et …_

_- Il t'a dit le programme des New Directions pour les régionales ? !_

_- Putain Dave, tu va me laisse raconter oui ou merde ? ! _

_- Pardon, pardon … »_

Pas la peine de s'énerver pour ça …

_- « DONC. _Reprit-t-il_. Je l'ai su grâce a Blaine et j'ai voulu leur piquer l'idée. Mais il n'étaient pas d'accord. Donc on a fait un duel sur la chanson « Bad » dans un parking. Les gagnants remportaient le droit de faire du MJ pour les régionales. Et pour mettre toute les chances de notre côté, j'ai truqué un clusies avec du gros sel. J'ai voulu le lancer sur Kurt, mais Blaine s'est interposer. Il a était blesser a l'œil a cause de moi. C'était pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai pas d'autre excuse qu'une blague qui a mal tourner. » _

Je restait un peu choqué devant ces propos. Il avais donc réellement merder avec Blaine. Pas étonnant qu'il lui en veuille. Devrais-je pour autant ne pas lui faire confiance ?

_- « Je suppose que c'est le moment où tu vas me cracher a la gueule hein ? C'est tout ce que vous savez faire avec moi de toute façon. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi je suis devenu un enculé. » _Siffla-t-il d'un ton glacial que je n'avais encore jamais entendu chez lui.

- _« Non. » _Répondit-je simplement.

Il tourna la tête dans ma direction si bien que son regard plongea directement dans le mien. Il avais vraiment de très beau yeux …

- _« Non ? _Répéta-t-il.

- _Non. _Confirmais-je. _C'est mal ce que tu a fait, mais je suis mal placer pour te juger. Alors non je ne vais pas te cracher a la gueule. Et sâche que t'es pas un enculé Sébastian. Pas a mes yeux. »_

Il pris sa tête entre ses mains et rit légèrement.

- _« Comme c'est ironique_. Dit-t-il _T'es la première personne qui me dit un mot gentil depuis … un bon moment. _

_- Peut être que si t'étais plus agréable les gens se rendraient compte de ce que tu es vraiment. Un brave mec. Mais tu veut tellement te donner l'image d'une mauvaise personne … _

_- Je suis comme je suis. Et ça me va très bien. Et si ça plait pas a certaines personnes, et bah j'les emmerde. »_

Mais quelle tête de mule. Tu ment idiot. Je le voit bien.

_- « Si tu le dit _… répliquais-je. _Mais Sache que si t'a besoin de parler, ou que si y'a quelque chose qui ne vas pas, j'suis là. Et j'suis prêt à t'écouter. »_

Il soupira encore une fois. Bingo. J'ai enfin réussit à briser un peu sa carapace.

- « _Depuis que j'suis tout petit tout le monde me traite comme de la merde. Les mecs avec qui j'étais à l'école, mes instituteurs. Putain même mes parents. Même mes parents putain de merde … tu te rend compte ? »_

Je ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre alors je me contenta de l'écouter. A présent quelques larmes coulaient sur ces joues.

_- « Alors j'ai décidé d'être un connard. Comme ça plus personne me traiterai comme si j'étais rien du tout. Comme si je valais rien. Comme si mes parents n'avaient jamais voulu de moi ! Comme si il avaient jamais voulu d'un fils gay ! Mais évidemment qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi ! Ils en ont que pour leurs sales petites gueules ces enculées ! Putain je les déteste je les déteste ! »_

Il pleurait a chaudes larmes a présent. Je passa un bras sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Il se calma au bout de quelques minutes.

- « _Hey Séb. _ui-dit-je après quelques minutes de silence. _sa va aller ok ? J'peut pas vraiment me mettre a ta place c'est vrai. Mais entre pote on se soutient hein ? Et je peut te dire une chose. T'es un battant. Un vrai roc. Même si c'est qu'une image que tu te donne t'es la personne la plus impressionnante que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et j'peut te dire que j'en ai connu pas mal dans ma courte vie. _

_- Huuuum. Les larmes , ça peut rester entre nous ?_

_- Bien sûr. J'en parlerais a personne promis. »_

Il me sourit, puis se leva du banc sur lequel on étais installer.

_- « Allez. C'est pas tout mais même si on est plus en compétition, faut que j'aille répéter. A plus Davinou._

Il se pencha alors et m'embrassa légèrement sur la joue. Puis il tourna les talons après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil . Je mit quelques minutes a reprendre mes esprits, puis décida de rentra chez moi. Décidemment, a chaque fois que je le vois, il me surprend …

**Fin du chapitre ! En espérant que ça avez appréciez …**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 ! Bonne lecture ! Je ne possède toujours rien sur la série … (FUCK ! )**_

* * *

_- « Rappelle moi pourquoi j'ai accepter de t'accompagner ? Ah oui, la façon dont tu m'a harceler… _siffla sébastian assit sur le siège côté passager.

_- Fait pas ta mauvaise tête _luirépondit-je _ça serait pas marrant si tu viens pas. Et puis j'ai eu du mal a convaincre Kurt de t'accepter, j'lui ai dit que tu te comporterais convenablement alors ne me fait pas mentir ok ? _

_- Si mes yeux saignent jusqu'à ce que devienne aveugle à cause de sa tenue vestimentaire tu l'aura sur la conscience David Karofsky !_

_- Putain alors là t'exagère ! C'est vrai que son style est quelque peu … original. Mais quand même …_

_- ORIGINAL ? ! Le seul moyen d'avoir l'air encore plus d'une gonzesse pour lui ça serait de porter une robe de mariée !_

_- Ou un kilt …_

_- Hein ? Il a déjà fait ça ? Oh non de dieu … tu croit que j'en mourrai si je me jeter en dehors du véhicule ?_

- _Trop tard Sebounet. On est arrivée._

_- Sebounet ? Non mais t'es sérieux la ?_

_- Tu m'appelle Davinou, je t'appelle Sébounet. C'est aussi simple que ça._

_- Je te hais. _

_- On y va ? Sauf si tu préfère rester dans la bagnole bien sûr …_

_- Je peut ?_

_- Non. »_

Sur ces mots nous sortîmes de ma voiture, sébastian toujours en train de râler. Il abuse quand même. Déjà que j'ai du limite le kidnapper pour qu'il daigne venir a cette soirée. Je sonna et ce fut Kurt qui vint nous ouvrir.

- « _Salut dave. _me salua-t-il _Sébastian._

_- Hey kurt._

_- Ouais ouais salut._

_- Entrez, rester pas sur le pas de la porte. » _

Il nous fit entrer et nous dirigea vers le salon où la plupart des New Directions étaient déjà la.

- « _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? _S'exclama Santana en désignant Sébastian

- _Il m'accompagne. _Lui répondit-je

_- Interdiction de se battre vous deux compris ? ! _Intervint Kurt d'un ton autoritaire

_- Si elle me provoque je ne répond pas de mes actes. _Répliqua Seb en fixant Santana du même regard dégouté qu'elle lui avait lancer au Lima Bean quelque semaine plus tôt

_- Sanny, soit gentil avec les autres licornes. » _Intervint a son tour Pierce en prenant la main de Santana. Ce qui la fit battre en retraite. Elle se contenta de grommeler quelque chose en espagnol avant de s'éloigner avec Pierce.

La soirée se passa sans incident jusqu'à ce que Berry propose de faire un karaoké. Nous eûmes droit a un duo entre Evans et un mec Irlandais que j'avais encore jamais vu (Rory qu'on m'a dit qui s'appelait) sur _« Beer For My Horses » _de Toby Keith et Wilie Nelson, une imitation tordante _« Believe » _de Cher par Kurt, un véritable massacre de _« Such A Shame »_ de Talk Talk par une fille au moins aussi taré que Pierce (Sugar Motta, très riche apparemment), et une interprétation de _« Sexy Back » _de Justin Timberlake par Sébastian qui n'avait laissé apparemment personne de marbre, moi y compris. Bref on se marrer bien jusqu'à ce que Blaine, déjà bourré visiblement, s'en mêle.

_- « ALLER, QUI S'Y COLLE ? SOYEZ PAS TIMIDE ! _S'exclama-t-il

_- Moi je veut bien y retourner !_ Répondit Sugar, au moins aussi bourré

- _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! _S'exclamèrent tous les autres, moi compris.

_- Dave, on t'a jamais entendu toi ! _Intervint Hudson

- _Je sais pas chanter les gars _… lui répondit-je

_- ALLER FAIT PAS TA LOPETTE DAVINOU ! _S'exclama Sébastian

- _Tu te venge parce que je t'ai harceler pour venir hein ? Salaud. _Répliquais-je

- _Exactement ! _Répondit-t-il avec son grand sourire

- _Aller Dave, vas y _me dit Kurt _de toutes façon ils vont tous finir bourré, personne s'en souviendra alors. _

- _Bon, ok… _Cédais-je _je vais chanter « Vienna » de Billy Joel._

- _OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS ! _S'exclama Blaine _ALLEZ ON L'ENCOURAGE ! DAVID ! DAVID ! DAVID !_

- _DAVID ! DAVID ! DAVID ! _Répétèrent les autres en chœurs, tandis que je me dirigeais vers la scène.

Je me positionna devant le micro et la musique commença, je commença a chanter :

_Slow down you crazy child _**(Ralenti enfant fou)**

_You're so ambitious for a juvenile _**(Tu es si ambitieuse pour une adolescente)**

_But then if you're so smart tell me why _**(Mais si tu es si intelligente, dis moi pourquoi)**

_You are still so afraid ? _**(Tu est encore si effrayée ?)**

_Where's the fire, what's the hurry about ? _**(Y a t'il le feu, qu'est ce qui te presse ?)**

_You better cool it off before you burn it out _**(Tu ferais mieux de te calmer avant d'être complètement consummée)**

_You got so much to do and only so many hours in a day _**(Tu as tant de chose à faire et si peux d'heures dans une journée.)**

_But you know that when the truth is told _**(Mais tu sait que quand la vérité a été dites)**

_That you can get what you want _**(Tu peux être ce que tu as envie)**

_Or you an just get old _**(Ou juste attendre de viellir.)**

_You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through _**(Tu vas démarrer avant même d'arriver à la moitié du chemin)**

_When will you realize... Vienna waits for you _(Quand tu réalisera, que Vienne t'attends.)

_Slow down you're doing fine _**(Ralenti, tu le fais bien)**

_You can't be everything you want to be _**(Tu ne peux pas être tout ce que tu veux)**

_**Before your time **_**(Avant que ton heure n'arrive)**

_Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight _**(Bien qu'à la limite, cela soit si romantique.)**

_Too bad but it's the life you lead_ **(Ce n'est pas bien mais c'est le chemin que tu a pris)**

_You're so ahead of yourself _**(Tu veux tellement te dépasser)**

_That you forgot what you need _**(Que tu oublies ce dont tu as besoin.)**

_Though you can see when you're wrong _**(Pense que tu peux voir quand tu te trompe)**

_But you know you can't always see when you're right _**(Mais tu sais que tu ne peux pas toujours voir si tu as juste)**

_You got your passion,you got your prid _**(Tu as ta passion, tu as ta fierté)**

_But don't you know only fools are satisfied ? _**(Mais sait tu que seul les imbéciles en sont satisfait ?)**

_Dream on but don't imagine they'll all come true _**(Rêve, mais n'imagine pas qu'ils deviendront tous réalité)**

_When will you realize _**(Quand tu réalisera)**

_Vienna waits for you _**(Que Vienne t'attends)**

_Slow down you crazy child _**(Ralenti petite folle)**

_Take the phone off the hook _**(Décroche le téléphone)**

_And disappear for a while _**(Et disparaît un moment)**

_It's alright you can afford to lose a day or two _**(Ok, tu peux te permettre de perdre un jour ou deux)**

_When will you realize _**(Quand tu réalisera)**

_Vienna waits for you. _**(Que Vienne t'attends)**

La musique s'arrêta et les autres applaudirent a tout rompre, tandis que je revenait vers la table. Cela me rassura un peu, j'avais pas été aussi naze que ça.

- « _Bravo Dave_, _c'était vraiment pas mal. _me dit Kurt en souriant

- _T'EST LE MEILLEUR MON POTE ! _S'exclama Puckerman, bourré aussi soit dit en passant, en me donnant une grand claque dans le dos.

- _Bien que ça ne soit pas digne de mes qualités vocales, je doit dire que tu chante plutôt bien Karofsky _dit berry.

- _Ta gueule Berry, c'était nickel et tu le sait. _Répliqua Santana

- _Merci… _répondit-je un peu gêner.

- _Très belle interprétation _intervint Sébastian avec un sourire auquel je répondit.

- _Dave ? _me dit Kurt _on peut parler ? en privée._

- _Euh, oui bien sûr. _Lui répondit-je.

- _Blaine , tu viens avec nous. _Dit-il a son petit ami.

- _J'arrive j'arrive ! » _répondit-il , très enthousiaste.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine et Kurt referma la porte après que nous soyons tous rentrés.

- « _Bien dave. _Dit-il _il faut qu'on te parle de quelque chose d'important._

_- Trééééééééééééés important. _ajouta Blaine, toujours aussi bourré, si ce n'était pas plus.

_- Je vous écoute _répondit-je, en sachant pertinemment de quoi ils allaient me parler …

- C'est à propos de sébastian. »

Bingo, j'avais vu juste.

- « _On va pas te dire de ne plus le fréquenter _continua Kurt _mais juste, fait bien attention Ok ?_

- _Sinon il va te briser les cou … les cou … LE CŒUR JE VEUT DIRE, LE CŒUR ! _Ajouta Blaine.

- _Vous en faites pas. _leur répondit-je _J'suis un grand garçon, je ferait gaffe. _

- _Alors on ne te retient pas plus longtemps. » _finit Kurt.

Nous sortîmes donc de la cuisine. A peine retournée dans le salon, Sébastian se dirigea vers moi

- _TOI ! _Cria-t-il _y'a un truc qui faut que j'te dise depuis longtemps ! _

Il m'attrapa par le col de mon pull et s'approcha légèrement de moi.

- « _Je suis un mauvais pote_. Dit-t-il l'air triste

- _Heu, Séb ? T'a bu combien de verre ? _lui demandais-je

- _Un … un seul. _Me répondit-t-il l'air très fier de lui

- _Mais t'es complètement bourré ! _M'exclamais-je

- _C'est parce que les fées alcooliques m'on tendu un piège. _Affirma-t-il avec grand sérieux.

- _En fait c'est pas sa faute pour une fois. _m'éclaira Abrams qui passait par là _Il était pas au courant que le ponche était alcooliser. » »_

Je soupira longuement en soutenant Sébastian qui avait du mal a tenir sur ses jambes.

_- « Bon, KURT ! _M'exclamais-je

_- Oui ? _Répondit-t-il

_- On s'en va._

_- Déjà ? ! _

_- Il est bourré. Je peut pas le laisser comme ça ici, il va déconner. Désolé j'avais promis qu'il se tiendrais tranquille …_

_- Je peut pas te faire de reproche vu l'état dans lequel est Blaine …_

_- A plus Kurt._

_- A plus. »_

Nous sortîmes de la maison et j'installa Séb sur le siège passager, tandis que je me mit au volant. J'allais devoir le faire dormir chez moi. Tant pis, je l'installerait sur le canapé de ma chambre. Je commença à rouler et mit la radio :

- _« I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her ... »_

_- « Ta gueule. »_

Je changea la station.

- _« Such a shame to believe in escape. A laugh on every face and that's a change …_

_- Merci Sugar, j'adorais cette chanson avant que tu la massacre. »_

Je changea a nouveau la station.

_- « And i will always love you …_

_- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! »_

Bon, la radio etait contre moi ce soir. Je la coupa. Sébastan en profita pour rompre le silence.

_- « Dave ? _Me dit-il

_- Oui ? _Répondit-je

_- On est super copain hein ?_

_- Ouais mon pote. On est super copain._

_- Et rien ne nous séparera jamais ?_

_- Non Séb. Rien ne séparera jamais. »_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre. Je tiens a préciser que j'adore les chansons que Dave zappe dans la voiture. C'était juste pour le délire en espérant que ça vous a plu. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 ! il est très court, mais les choses commencent à bouger ! Merci a tous pour les review, ça fait super plaisir ! **

Séb était toujours endormie sur le canapé de ma chambre lorsque je me réveilla le lendemain de la soirée. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le trouver adorable quand il dormait. Il avait l'air si … paisible. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il commence a causer dans son sommeil.

- « _Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ceux-là ? _S'écria-t-il _Vous êtes mille ?_

_Ah ! je vous reconnais, tous mes vieux ennemis _! »

Il commença a donner des coups dans le vides, ce qui me fit un peu flipper.

- « _Le Mensonge ? Tiens, tiens ! -Ha ! ha ! les Compromis, Les Préjugés, les Lâchetés! Que je pactise ? Jamais, jamais !_

- _Séb ! _Criais-je en le secouant énergiquement _Oh séb, réveille toi mon pote , t'a pété les plombs ou quoi ?_

- _Heinquoikeskia ? _Demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux

_- Putain de quoi tu rêver ? _Lui demandais-je

- _Un truc bizzare … trop long à expliquer. _Me répondit-t-il _qu'est-ce que je fout la enfaîte ?_

_- T'étais bourré. Tu pouvais pas rentrer chez toi, alors je t'ai ramener ici. _

_- Ah ouais le ponche … aïe ma tête _…

- _Tiens prend ça._

_- Merci. »_

_Il avala l'aspirine que je lui avait apporter, me doutant qu'il aurait une belle gueule de bois au réveille. Il se massa ensuite les tempes en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. _

- « _On devrait aller prendre un peu l'air. _lui dit-je _ça te ferait décuver. _

_- Adjugé vendu Davinou. _Me répondit-t-il

_- Aller c'est partie Sebounet. » _

Nous sortîmes donc de la maison, et nous marchâmes en direction du parc.

- « _Sinon ? _me dit-t-il au bout d'un petit moment _j'ai pas essayer de te sauter dessus au moins ?_

- _Nan_ répondit-je _T'a été un vilain garçon mais pas a ce point._

_- N'empêche que t'aurais pas dit non. »_

Je rougis a cette question, car au donc, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord …

- « _On est pas obliger d'en parler maintenant. _Réussit-je a dire au bout d'un moment

- _Mouaaaaaaaais. On est arrivée Davinou. _»

Ne rentrâmes dans le par cet nous nous assîmes sur le même banc que la dernière fois .

- _« Cette fille qui chantaient hier soir, un vrai carnage n'est-ce pas ? _Dit Séb.

- _Oh oui ! _Répondit-je _Mais pourquoi t'en parle ?_

- _Parce que le temps se couvre. Le ciel nous punie de l'avoir laisser chanter. »_

Je rit légèrement a sa blague, et constata que le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus, annonçant un orage inévitable.

- « _On ferait mieux de s'abriter avant de _… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, la pluie commença a tomber sur nous. Je jura avant de suivre Sébastian qui s'était mit a courir pour s'abriter. Nous courûmes quelques secondes avant de nous abriter sous le grand toboggan.

- « _Je suis maudit_. Dit-je

- _Moi je suis bien ici. Me répondit-il_

_- Hein ? »_

Comme toute réponse il posa simplement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un baiser doux avec un léger goût de menthe. Je doit dire que je ne m'attendais absolument pas a ça mais je répondit finalement a son baiser qu'il rompit au bout de quelques seconde.

- _Toi, tu me plais. _me dit-il _Je doit te laisser sinon les warblers vont m'arracher la tête, on se rappelle. »_

Il sortit d'en dessous du toboggan et partie a grand pas, me laissant seul, la bouche légèrement entrouverte de surprises. Je reprit mes esprits au bout de quelques minutes, et sortie a mon tour. La pluie tombait toujours fortement mais curieusement , je m'en foutait. J'étais juste … heureux. Je me sentait léger, et plein d'allégresse. Si bien que je me mit a chanter a tue-tête :

_I'm singing in the rain_

_Just singing in the rain_

_What a glorious feelin'_

_I'm happy again_

_I'm laughing at clouds_

_So dark up above_

_The sun's in my heart_

_And I'm ready for love_

_Let the stormy clouds chase_

_Everyone from the place_

_Come on with the rain_

_I've a smile on my face_

_I walk down the lane_

_With a happy refrain_

_Just singin',_

_Singin' in the rain …_

Ah, vraiment. La vie est cool des fois.

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre ! Les connaisseurs auront reconnu les références a Cyrano et au film « Chantons sous la pluie. » )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nouveau Chapitre ! Je ne possède toujours pas Lee… (je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai !) Bonne lecture !**

_« Kurt part pour New York aujourd'hui. Il tenait a ce que je vienne lui dire au revoir a l'aéroport. Blaine sera là aussi, ça doit être dur pour lui, mais mes pensées sont surtout focaliser sur ce qu'il s'est passer avec Sébastian hier … » _

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport fut des plus silencieux. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit et quelque part, cela aurait peu d'importance de toute manière. Une fois arrivés, nous sortîmes les bagages de Kurt , avant de s'avancer devant le point de départ. Le moment des au revoirs fut arrivé lorsque fût annoncé le vol de Kurt. Celui-ci fondit en larmes dans les bras de Blaine.

- « _Allons. _lui dit celui-ci. _Toi et moi on ne se séparera jamais, tu t'en rappelle, c'est une promesse. _

- _Oui .. _Réussit a répondre Kurt entre deux sanglots. _Je t'aime. _

- _Je t'aime aussi. Allez, tu va rater ton avion. » _

Kurt se sépara a regret de Blaine et s'avança vers moi.

- « _Dave je …_

- _Je sait. _Le coupait-je _Deux choses Kurt : 1ère chose, arrête de foutre des pantalons aussi moulants c'est une vrai torture. 2__ème__ chose : Je surveille Blaine de mon côté mais toi, pas de bêtise compris ? »_

Il hocha la tête pour approuver.

- « _Prend bien soin de toi. Et laisse rien t'arrêter. _Lui dit je en lui donnant une légère tape dans le dos.

- _Ça tu peut en être sur. » _Répondit-t-il.

Il fut a ce moment obliger de partir pour le dernier appel des passagers. il s'éloigna après avoir une dernière fois embrasser Blaine. Il nous fît signe de la main jusqu'à ce qu'on ne le voit plus. Je me tourna vers Blaine qui pleurait a présent que Kurt ne pouvais plus le voir.

- « _ça va, tu tiens le coup ? _Lui dit-je

- _Bof .. _Répondit-t-il _c'est toujours dur de dire au revoir a la personne qu'on aime._

_- Aller, je te ramène chez toi. »_

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture, et Blaine s'installa sur le siège passager, l'air complètement déprimé.

- _Aller ! Tire pas cette tronche mec, tu me fait mal au cœur. J'vais mettre de la musique pour te changer les idées tiens. _

J'alluma donc le poste de radio.

_« All by myseeeeeeeeeeeeelf … Don't wanna be All by myself .. (_**Toute seule ,Je ne veux pas être Toute seule.**_) »_

Non, surtout pas. Je changea la station.

_« Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane. I don't know when I'll be back again… _(**Car je pars en avion, Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai**) _»_

Bordel de merde. Je changea a nouveau la station.

« _If you ever leave me baby … _(**Si tu devais me quitter bébé …) **»

Ok. La radio étais encore contre moi. Je l'éteignis. Et Blaine étais encore plus déprimé.

- « _Désolé mec … _lui dit-je

- _C'est pas grave Dave, c'est pas ta faute. _»

Nous de dîmes plus rien durant le reste du trajet. Une fois arrivée devant chez lui, il rompit le silence.

_- « Et bien , merci d'être venue c'étais important pour lui. _

_- C'est normal, il va me manquer aussi. »_

Il pris une expression gêner sur le visage.

- « _J'ai remarquer que tu n'avais plus l'air d'avoir le béguin pour lui … _me dit t-il _c'est a cause de Sébastian hein ? »_

Mon silence répondit a ma place.

- _« Dave … reprit-t-il Je sais qu'on est lourd avec ça, mais c'est pas un mec pour toi. Je sait qu'il a l'air inoffensif, mais il a quand même faillit me rendre aveugle. Il a beau s'être calmé depuis, je le lui fait pas confiance. Il a beau avoir dit qu'il renoncé a briser mon couple avec Kurt …_

- _Quand est-ce qu'il t'a dit ça ? _Le coupais-je

- _Pas plus tard que hier. »_

Je laissa ma bouche entrouverte de surprise. Alors il m'aime vraiment ? Est-ce possible qu'il ressente plus que de l'amitié pour moi ? Était-t-il sincère lorsqu'il a dit ça a Blaine ? Je ne sait pas, je ne sait plus quoi penser …

_- « Je .. Je ferait attention. Dit-je après un léger silence_

_- Fait donc, c'est pour ton bien que je dit ça … _

_- Ouai, je sais bien … »_

Il sortit de ma voiture après m'avoir saluer. Me laissant avec encore plus de questions dans ma tête. Et merde, que c'est compliqué l'amour …

**Fin du chapitre ! Merci a tous pour vos reviews !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nouveau chapitre ! Très court, mais ça bouge ! :D bonne lecture ! **

« _Nouveau message de Sébastian _»

**Sébastian: **Je peut passer chez toi ? Faut qu'on parle.

J'aime pas quand on me dit ça, je sens que ça va mal se terminer..

**Dave: **Ouais, passe maintenant si tu veut j'suis chez moi.

Une heure plus tard, il est dans ma chambre face a moi.

-« _Ecoute Dave… _commence-t-il, _nous deux ça le fera pas._

Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Pas tant que ça. Je m'y attendais enfaîte. Je m'étais pas fait de faux espoirs_. _Non, je me ment a moi-même là. Enfaîte ça fait encore plus mal qu'avec Kurt_... _

- _Je suis désolé, _continue-t-il _je tiens beaucoup à toi mais … _

- _DONC_ le coupais-je _tu m'aime ?_

Il pris une longue inspiration avant de répondre.

_- Ne me force pas à le dire , s'il te plait … c'est déjà suffisamment dur comme ça … _

_- Mais c'est la vérité. _

Un silence s'installa entre nous deux durant lequel il sembla réfléchir a sa réponse.

- « _Je … _finit-t-il par dire _Oui. Juste oui. C'est pas ça que je préfère éviter. Je suis incapable d'être fidèle Dave, je finirait par te briser le cœur, et c'est pas ce que je veut. _

- _Alors pour quoi tu m'a embrasser ? ! _Répliquais-je

- _BAH JUSTEMENT PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ! _»

Je sursauta légèrement a son cri. Il s'était lever brusquement et faisait a présent les cent pas dans la pièce.

- « _Voilà t'es content maintenant ? ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime bordel, je t'aime ! Et merde moi c'étais pas ça que je voulais ! J'étais très bien comme j'étais avant moi ! A être un putain d'enfoiré et coucher a droite et a gauche avec n'importe qui ! Et puis t'a débarquer, tu m'a fait t'ouvrir mon cœur, et j'ai finit par m'attacher a toi ! Et finalement à vraiment t'aimer. Et c'est pour ça que je … que je .. Oh et puis merde ! _»

Il s'avança vers moi et pour la seconde fois s'empara de mes lèvres, m'entraînant dans un baiser auquel je répondis volontiers.

- « _Pourquoi c'est aussi dur te te dire non ? ! _Dit-t-il une fois le baiser rompu.

- _Parce que personne résiste à Dave Karofsky mon pote. Répondit-je. Quoi que on peut plus vraiment dire qu'on est potes maintenant _…

- _Tu pourra pas dire que je t'aurais pas prévenus espèce d'idiot … _répliqua-t-il

- _Si tu m'aime autant tu me sera fidèle. _répondit-je _ça vaut le coup de prendre le risque tu crois pas ?_

- _Oh ta gueule et embrasse moi. _»

Je m'exécuta volontiers, bien décidé a profiter de chaque futurs moment avec mon petit ami. Merde, ça fait vraiment bizarre de l'appeler comme ça …

**Voilaaaaaaaaaa ! ce n'est pas encore finit je tiens à le préciser ! merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours super plaisir ! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nouveau Chapitre ! J'ai promis du lemon à ma très chère revieweuse (oui ! j'utilise ce mot !) Young Porcelaine , qui ne sera pas dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain ! Promis promis promis ! Encore une fois ce chapitre est très court, et il contient peu d'action, mais je me rattraperai ! **_

_- « Dave ? Me dit Seb ?_

_- Ouais ? Répondit-je_

_- Pourquoi on baise pas ? »_

Au moins il a le mérite d'être direct. N'empêche qu'il pourrait avoir du tact.

- « _On est pas obliger d'en parler maintenant_. » Finit-je par dire

Il se tourna vers moi, me regardant dans les yeux.

_- « T'est encore puceau hein ? »_

Une des principales caractéristiques de mon très cher petit ami : on ne peut pas lui mentir. Jamais.

_- Oh nom de dieu.._

Il se mit à rire. Connard. C'est facile de rire de ça quand on est beau comme un dieu.

- « _Ah ah je suis mort de rire _… sifflait-je

- _Dé … désolé pouffa-t-il c'es nerveux j'te jure … oh putain … »_

Il se remit a rire de plus belle. Ou plutôt il s'écroula littéralement sur le sol, absolument mort de rire.

_- « Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! _Criais-je

- _C'EST TROP, C'EST TROP ! AH AH AH ! »_

Ok, si tu le prend comme ça mon gros.

- « _Je rentre chez moi. _Déclarait-je

_- Attends Dave, je suis dés …_

_- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE. _»

Sur ce mot, je quitta sa chambre en claquant la porte. Je l'évita pendant deux jour après cet incident. Jusqu'à ce que mon père débarque dans ma chambre avec un petit paquet dans les mains.

- ___«__Pour toi.__»_ Déclara-t-il simplement.

J'ouvrit le paquet une fois qu'il fut sortit de ma chambre, et fut surpris de reconnaître la montre sur laquelle j'avais craqué dans un magasin ou Seb m'avais traîner un petit mot accompagner la montre :

_« Mon très cher dave, Désolé d'avoir été un abruti. J'espère que mon petit cadeau te plaira. de toute façon pour une fois que je fait un effort, fait pas chier... » _

Tellement romantique. Je lut la suite.

_« Je t'aime.__»_

ÇA, c'est mieux.

___«_PS : on a tout notre temps. ;) _»_

Temps, montre … ah ah ah … alors lui et son sens de l'humour. Je suis mort de rire chéri.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ma chère Young Porcelaine, chose promis, chose du. Ce chapitre contient du (léger, je débute …) Lemon ! En espérant t'avoir fait plaisir. Bonne lecture. ;)**

_- Dave ? _Me dit seb

- _Moui chérie ? _Répondit-je

- _Tu peut arrêter de m' appeler comme ça ? !_

_- Non. Qu'est-ce que t'a à me dire ?_

_- Je part pour Paris dans deux jours. J'y resterais environ deux semaine. _

_- oh …_

Il finira bien par revenir mais bon, ça fait chier quand même.

- _T'avise pas de faire de bêtise dit-je d'un ton autoritaire_.

- _Dave, tu sait que ça fait exactement 5 mois, soit 3 de plus que depuis qu'on est ensemble que j'ai pas baiser. _Répliqua t-il

- _Oh … _continuais-je _J'suis sûr qu'on si fait a la longue. _

_- Tu délire complètement._

_- Désolé de vouloir prendre mon temps._

_- Je t'ai dit que j'étais prêt a attendre. Sinon y'a peut être un autre moyen de se faire plaisir _…

Il s'avança vers moi, et commença a déboutonner mon Jean qu'il fit glisser jusqu'à mes genoux. Il fit subir le même sort a mon caleçon, et saisit mon membre en main.

- _Relax, tu vas adorer_. Me dit-t-il

Il commença a saisir mon membre en pleine bouche et commença a me sucer doucement. Je doit dire qu'il est vraiment douer, parce que j'eu un mal fou a retenir les gémissement de plaisir qui menaçaient de sortir de ma bouche.

- _Putain , seeeeeeeeeeeb … t'arrête surtout pas putain …_

Il continua de me faire plaisir pendant de longues minutes, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que je tienne plus.

- _Seeeeeeeeeeb _gémit-je _Je vais venir …_

Et c'est-ce qui arriva car j'arriva a l'ogasme quelques seconde après, déchargeant ma semence dans la bouche de Sébastian qui avala sans se faire prier. Mon dieu, jamais je n'avais autant pris mon pieds de ma vie.

- _Alors ? _me dit-t-il

- _J'croit qu'on a trouver un autre domaine où t'es doué avec ta grande gueule chérie. Dit-je en remontant mon pantlon. _

- _ah ah ah. _

- _Tu veut que _…

- _Nan, ça ira. Entraîne toi d'abord, t'a deux semaines. _Répondit-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- _Tu va me manquer_. Dit-je simplement.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien pendant quelques instant avec de répondre.

- T_oi aussi. Beaucoup. _

Sur ces mots il posa simplement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- _Je doit aller faire mes bagages._

Sur ces mots il s'en alla. Je me dit a ce moment là que ces deux semaines allaient être TRES longues …

**Voilà, bon le lemon est un peu pourri mais c'est la première fois que j'en fait donc me massacrez pas trop. xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre extrêmement court, mais c'était assez marrant de l'écrire. ;) bonne lecture. ^^**

Ça fait peine deux jours que Séb est a pris et je péte déjà un câble. Je comprend mieux pourquoi Blaine était déprimé quand Kurt est partie pour New York. Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas me voir, parce que sinon il me quitterait. J'ai pas quitter ma maison depuis son départ. Alors je mange de la glace. Beaucoup de glace. Et j'ai l'air ridicule. Quand on parle du loup, je remarque que j'ai reçu un e-mail de Séb. Je m'empresse de l'ouvrir :

« _Salut Dave ! Paris c'est chiant a mourir. Il fait un temps absolument horrible et les gens sont pas sympas. Ont a trouver la version française de Lima. J'espère que tu t'ennuie pas trop sans moi, et que tu t'es pas goinfré de glace comme une pauvre meuf désespéré. _»

Je croit que ce mec est devin. Sans déconner.

« _Sinon, je t'embrasse et j'espère avoir rapidement de tes nouvelles. Je t'aime. Seb _»

Franchement, je me ferait moins chier si t'étais là Séb. Je m'empressa de rédiger ma réponse.

« _Salut toi, je me doute bien que Paris, ça doit pas être la joie. J'espère que tu feras quand même pas trop de bêtise hein ? Sinon, tu savait que Evans sortait avec le petit Irlandais de la soirée ? Sans déconner, j'aurais jamais cru qu'il étais gay ! Enfin bref, pour répondre a ta question, Nan je me suis pas goinfré de glaces voyons, c'est pas du tout me genre tu me prend pour qui ? J'ai hâte que tu reviennes. Je t'aime aussi. Dave »_

Je reçu sa réponse dans la soirée.

_« SAM EVANS EST GAY ? Et merde si j'avais su … je plaisante rassure toi. Je m'en doutais bien quand je les ai vu chanter en duo. Je m'attendais même a ce qu'il le viole sur place, le pauvre petit irlandais figure toi ! Ça aurait été marrant n'empêche. Ou peut être pas enfaîte. Et n'essaie pas de mentir Dave, je sait que tu t'est empiré de glaces, personne ne peut me cacher sa vrai nature. ;) t'a plutôt intérêt a te reprendre, je veut revoir le beau mec que j'ai laisser avant mon départ moi ! J'ai aussi hâte de revenir a Lima. Je t'aime Séb. »_

Je souris légèrement a sa réponse. Et constata qu'il était déjà 2h du matin. Fatigué je me coucha ans mon lit. Plus que 12 jours…


	12. Message Personnel

Non, malheureusement ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais un message personnel, désolé si j'ai donné de faux espoirs. ^^''

Pour ceux qui se poserait la question, je n'ai pas abandonner cette fiction, mais je me consacre plus a d'autres projets désormais, je la reprendrais très certainement plus tard, mais pas maintenant. Je tiens a remercier chacune des personnes qui ont pris la peine de reviewer cette première ''vrai '' fan fiction sur Glee ( la fiction _Bref_ étant plus un recueil d'O.S ). Je suis loin d'être fier de ce travail bourré de fautes et presque sans description, mais chacune de vos review me va droit au cœur, et ce travail m'aura permis de faire la connaissance de personnes formidables, qui se reconnaitrons ! ;)

Alors voilà, merci a tous ! Grâce a vous, j'ai pu progresser, et m'améliorer, tout ça grâce a votre soutien ! Alors vraiment, un grand merci a tous ! Vous êtes géniaux ! :')

Thibault.


End file.
